


Stony Drabble

by 373829g



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And Im really happy lately, And then we had Civil War and I cried, By which I mean 229 words lol, Drabble, I cant really tell, I feel like this is really cringey, I noticed Stony and had to get it out of my system so I could watch the rest of the movies, Im ok now, Im tired rn though, Is it bingeing or binging, It certainly is when compared to my other stuff, Life is Cruel, Like right after I started shipping it, M/M, My partner is amazing, So Im in a weird mood, This was written really quickly in between movies, When my mom and I were bingeing all of them, anyways enjoy, i dont even know what this is, its very annoying, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/373829g/pseuds/373829g
Summary: Um, I noticed Stony when my mom and I were watching all of the movies and then I looked it up to see if other people ship it and then I was looking at fanart and stuff and I got all giddy and excited and we needed to watch the rest of the movies so I wrote this real quick to get the Stony out of my system for a bit. Personally I think it's really bad. At least, not my best work. It was a lot better in my head. And I couldn't figure out how to end it. : / Idk. Enjoy : )
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 12





	Stony Drabble

Steve grabbed Tony and dipped him down, their faces stopping merely centimeters apart. 

"Shut up or I'm gonna be forced to kiss you" 

Tony smirked and breathed "No, I don't think I will"

Steve growled and connected their lips. Their tongues soon began battling for control. They didn't hear the door open.

Natasha stood there, staring at the two men for several moments before finally saying something. 

"What. The. Fuck guys?" she said, struggling not to smile. 

Startled, Steve dropped Tony, who tried to grab back on to Steve, making him fall on top of him. They stared at each other for a second before sitting up and looking at Natasha.

She broke into a grin and tried to suppress a laugh.

"Natasha," Steve said. She started laughing and Tony rolled his eyes. "Natasha!" 

Tony sighed and stood up, brushing himself off and walked past her, trying to contain his blush.

"You. Oh you should have seen your faces." She remarked, still laughing. 

Steve rolled his eyes and stood up, crossing his arms. 

"Are you done yet?"

"Oh my god. You are so lucky it was me. You'd be so screwed if it was someone else"

"Yes, I realize that but can you please stop laughing now?"

Natasha composed herself and stopped laughing but she still kept grinning. She shook her head at him.

"You son of a gun"


End file.
